


A relationship's true nature

by tothetrashwhereibelong



Series: luke and alaric are married af [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: At least not for long, But also, But it's quick, Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Coming Out, Family Feels, Luke Overcomes His Racism And Is Not A Bootlicker And We Love It, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Pre-Canon, Trans Magnus Bane, Trans Maia Roberts, also maia is his daughter, although we also get to see a bit of magnus' growth and coping with abuse, and trying to open up again, bisexual Luke Garroway, but also kinda luke-centric, but not really a lot of it, camille belcourt is an abuser, character study of sorts, just magnus dealing with his loneliness, luke and jocelyn weren't together, oh yeah almost forgot to add that part lmao, otherwise it's canon-compliant except for the fact that raphael overthrows camille way earlier, raphael is also trans but i didn't find a way to add that in press F, so this ends like a couple of years before the other circle uprising i guess, speaking of which, to be clear we don't go too deep into abuse or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothetrashwhereibelong/pseuds/tothetrashwhereibelong
Summary: 5 times Luke tells Magnus about him and Alaric, and the one time Magnus finds out what their relationship is truly like.(Can be read as a standalone)
Relationships: Luke Garroway & Maia Roberts, Luke Garroway/Alaric Rodriguez, Magnus Bane & Luke Garroway, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, hints of maiaphael if you squint like real hard
Series: luke and alaric are married af [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924159
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	A relationship's true nature

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't plan on writing this but i've spent the last two days on it so. here you go!
> 
> also, i still suck at titles. also, english continues to not be my first language, so let me know if there's any grammar mistakes. 
> 
> as always, comments are always very very appreciated, especially considering this is a small corner of the fandom that probably won't get a lot of attention lmao

1\. 

“I’m sorry to bother you,” is the first thing Lucian says as soon as he gets inside the loft. 

“It’s never a bother,” Magnus answers easily, making a dismissive gesture with his hand that also serves to put the books he was reading back into place. He can research some other time. “Although I can’t say I’m not intrigued. What brings you to my loft at this time?” 

It’s not _late_ , per se, but it’s not Magnus’ working hours, either, and he knows for a fact Lucian would usually be with his pack at this hour, if he weren’t at work. 

“I just- needed a place to clear my head.” Lucian has this way of hesitating while still sounding resolute, the little pause in the phrase not affecting his steady tone in the slightest. He looks at Magnus, and the pleading he sees in his eyes is dignified, more of a question than anything. “I didn’t have a lot of places to go.” He shrugs, keeping eye contact with him.

“Ah, I see. Well, good thing my loft is always open for the wanderers of the world,” Magnus jokes, opening the door for him, and Lucian huffs at his antics. The door closes behind him softly, and Magnus feels himself relax just a bit at this barrier between him and the outside world. “I assume you're having issues with your pack, since you don’t seem to want to go there," he says, allowing the gentleness to slip into his voice.

Lucian almost smiles. “I suppose it doesn’t take a detective to figure that one out.” 

“No, but my _great_ intelligence does help,” he winks. Lucian laughs, so he takes that as a win. “Drink? You seem like the whiskey type,” he says, extending his hand and magicking a glass into it. When Lucian doesn’t take it, he tilts his head and adds, “but I’ve been wrong before.” 

“Not wrong,” Lucian shakes his head, smiling, and finally taking the glass from Magnus’ hand. Magnus tries not to let his pleasure at that show too much. “I just don’t know if it’s the smartest idea. I haven’t eaten yet,” he admits. 

“We can fix that,” Magnus shrugs. “Any preference?” 

“Teriyaki,” Lucian answers immediately, then seems to catch himself. “I’ll pay.” 

“No need,” Magnus waves him away, “beef?” 

Lucian’s eyes shine, and Magnus laughs as he magicks him a generous bowl. He also changes Lucian’s whiskey to sake, just for good measure. The man seems like he needs a good meal. Lucian smiles and shakes his head, almost fondly, but doesn’t comment, so neither does Magnus.

“So,” Magnus says as he finally sits down on his seat, crossing his legs slowly, “pack problems? The kind everyone should be worried about, or the ‘Russell is driving everyone crazy again’ kind?” 

“It’s more my problem than the pack’s,” Lucian admits, taking a bite of his meal. “Alaric and I fought.” 

“Ah, I see,” Magnus says, “so he sent you out to sleep on the couch and you came here instead?” 

“Something like that,” Lucian smiles, and he would look amused by the situation if it wasn't so clear how tired he was. “It was nothing serious, just work stress. He wanted to follow a lead he found, I thought we had a better shot talking to a witness first. It- escalated.” 

Magnus hums and stays silent, urging him to continue. 

“He called me a stubborn asshole, then we split up. And now our shift is over, and I’d have to head back home, but…” He only pauses for a second, then shrug, that same resoluteness making its way back to his demeanor. “I found myself heading the other direction.” 

“I see,” Magnus says, playing with his earlobe, trying to hide his nervousness. He really shouldn’t be out there giving relationship advice, he thinks. Not when all he has to show for himself is a heart broken to pieces by rejection and humiliation. Not when just the thought of a fight like that, tame as this sounds to be, makes him flinch like he’s about to be shoved against the wall by hands he hasn’t felt in decades. 

And yet. 

“Forgive me if this sounds insensitive, but this doesn’t sound like a very serious fight. I’m sure he’ll come around,” he says. “And it’s probably best for you to talk.” Magnus is a firm believer in communication. He _is_. Even if he also knows how hard it can be. 

Besides, Alaric is the one who’s upset. Lucian should probably talk to him. 

“I know,” Lucian says, shaking his head. “But he said that he was tired. That I didn’t trust him. That I thought he wasn’t good enough.” He sighs, then rubs his face in his hands, and suddenly he looks very, very old, older than he should. “I can deal with ‘stubborn asshole’, I know that I am. But him thinking that it’s got to do with me not _trusting_ him…” he shakes his head, sounding sad. “I don’t know how to fix something like that,” he admits, playing with his cup lightly, watching as the drink swishes in his hand, but not drinking anything. It occurs to Magnus that this might be the first time he’s seen Lucian lose his warrior stance. 

Magnus forgets he used to be a shadowhunter. 

He considers his words carefully. “Sometimes, during fights like these, our worst insecurities break out,” he says. “It doesn’t mean that he truly believes, deep down, that you don’t trust him. It might just mean that he wants you to show that more. Reassurance is always important,” he says, keeping his tone as soft as possible. Like Lucian is going to scoff at an idea so ridiculous, throw something at him, and leave.

Instead, he sighs again, seemingly fitting back into his body. “I know. But I feel like I failed him.” He finally looks up from his drink, his eyes meeting Magnus’, and there is _fire_ there, some sort of force that moves him forward, but seems to be mostly directed at himself. “I don’t cope well with that.” 

“Shadowhunter upbringing will do that to you,” Magnus says, tilting his head slightly, eyebrows raised. His voice comes out like a long sigh, and Lucian flinches. 

Magnus softens. “Sorry. That was uncalled for. You probably already get a lot of that,” he says. Lucian is still settling into being a downworlder, and even as it’s been a few years, well, the history is hard to ignore. 

“I do,” he says, matter-of-factly. “But that doesn’t mean you’re wrong.” He looks at his sake again, then dives in for some more teriyaki, clearly taking the time to consider his next words. “I think that’s also why I feel like such a failure. I’m trying. I don’t want to keep acting like I’m - superior to anyone.” 

Magnus almost answers, _then don’t_ , the sourness at the words settling in his tongue. He swallows it, though, knowing that, at the moment, Lucian is more vulnerable than any of them. He lost everything, and he’s trying to build himself back up. And he’s trying to do better. Surely all downworlders understand what that’s like, don’t they?

Besides, who is Magnus to judge?

He shoves that thought to the back of his head. 

“Change is a hard thing,” is what he settles on saying, “and if you really want it, then you have to listen,” he gives him a pointed look, “and talk to him. Of course, there are also your-” he makes a dismissive gesture with his hand, “personal problems into that mix, and that in itself should be enough for you to want to talk to him. But besides that, if you really want to do better- to _undo_ all that’s been built into you, then you also need to listen to the people who are willing to call you out.” There’s a little pause as he considers how to continue. “You need to bare your heart,” he says, like he isn’t the world’s biggest hypocrite, like the mere notion doesn’t terrify him to the very core, like he can’t _hear_ the well deserved snicker he would get from that. But he keeps going, “make him feel listened to. Let him know you care. It’s painful, but it’s the only way forward.” 

He knows that. He does, deep in his heart. 

Just because he chose to be stuck, doesn’t mean others should, too. 

It’s not like he has a choice, anyway. He _is_ stuck. Lost in time, forever.

Lucian swallows. “You’re right,” he says, oblivious to Magnus’ internal turmoil. The glass is still in his hand, and he’s still looking up at Magnus. “I guess this is the last thing I’ve ever been trained to do.” 

“Well, isn’t that exactly the problem you’re trying to fix?” 

“It is,” Lucian nods, suddenly standing up. “Thank you, Magnus.” 

“Anytime,” Magnus says. 

Lucian closes the door behind him, and Magnus flops back into the couch with a sigh. He drinks Lucian’s sake, just for good measure. 

2\. 

It’s only a few weeks later that Theo calls Magnus in to update the pack’s wards. When he gets there, Lucian and Alaric are sitting together at a table, Alaric’s arm extended casually on the backrest around Lucian’s shoulders. 

“Hello, Alaric, Lucian,” he nods in their direction. “Glad to know everything is alright.” 

Lucian smiles up at him, and Magnus gets to work. 

3\. 

A shadow world murder has fallen into the radar of the mundane police, and Magnus is called in for help. 

It’s Luc- _Luke_ , he reminds himself, it’s what he’s asked to go by now - who makes the call, which surprises him. Usually, it would be the shadowhunters, the first few years, then Theo himself. It’s the first time Luke calls him directly. Which he supposes saves them some time, and he takes this change in routine with the same pleasure he did as when he got Theo’s first call, saying that Luke had referred to him instead of the Lightwoods this time. 

Apparently, now Luke trusts himself enough to do it without mediators.

Or Theo does.

Either way, Magnus is pleased.

He portals in an alleyway, then does his best impression of walking into the crime scene like someone who used mundane ways of transportation. Luke smiles up warmly at him, and Magnus is a little taken aback. They haven’t properly talked in a couple of years. 

Not that that’s a lot of time for Magnus, but he supposed it would be for Luke. 

Something warms settles into him as he realizes that clearly, it’s not. 

“Thank you for coming on such short notice,” he says, offering him a mug of coffee.

“Oh, no, thank you,” Magnus says politely, waving it away with two fingers. 

“Right. More of a tea person. Alaric, do we have black tea?” 

“Why would we have black tea?” 

“Well, we have coffee, it seems fair.” 

“This is a crime scene, Luke.” 

Magnus laughs. “It’s alright, don’t be bothered,” he says, “I did just eat, anyway.” Well, that’s a lie. He was _about_ to eat, when he got their call. But it doesn’t matter. “And I’d rather get to business. Demon attack?” 

“Forsaken,” Alaric corrects, and Luke nods beside him. Magnus makes a little grimace.

“Ah, nasty little ones. The victim?” 

“Mundane,” Luke says. Oh, fantastic. Magnus thanks his lucky stars that Luke is already past calling the shadowhunters for backup in these situations. They would have a field day trying to use this as an excuse for something. 

“There’s not much to do. Mundane police won’t be able to identify what killed him, will probably write it off as an animal attack. But he’s going to go into the morgue very soon, so…” Alaric trails off.

“Best to conduct a proper investigation while we can,” Magnus nods, kneeling by the body and inspecting it with his magic. He concentrates on the body, finding the usual magical trails of a forsaken attack; demonic magic so faint and pointless Magnus can't help but feel a little sad. The victim had type 1 diabetes, a healthy liver, smoked a few times in their life but was overall healthy for a 40 years old. They had the usual with them - wallet and phone, no missed calls. They would be able to identify the victim easily, despite the mess it was made of their face. There’s also hair near the wounds, which he takes from the body as delicately and respectfully as he can. 

When he turns around, he sees that Luke and Alaric had been keeping an eye to make sure that no one sees him. Right. 

“Sorry about that,” he says easily, “I get a little lost in it, sometimes. But," he raises his hand to show them the hair, "I did find this.”

“Hair,” Luke says, crossing his arms. Alaric easily falls into step beside him, and Luke steps aside so they’re both in the same proximity to Magnus. The gesture seems deliberate, and Magnus can see that Alaric gives him a little pat on the shoulder. He can’t help but smile, trying not to let his longing show. They’re really coming around. Luke is- changing. And they seem to be happy. Both of them. 

He tries not to dwell on that. “That it is,” he says. “Definitely from the Forsaken’s. We can track them now, and find whoever’s responsible for this.” 

“Thank you, Magnus,” Alaric says. 

“It’s my pleasure. Well," he pauses, trying to give it some timing, "not really, but you'll forgive me for that". Alaric huffs, and Luke laughs. 

“Let us know what you find,” Luke nods at him. 

“Of course.”

*

The Forsaken turns out to be a shadowhunter’s doing, apparently with a really bad plan to show the clave how bad downworlders are. 

He is also not the greatest fighter Magnus has ever taken. 

They subdue him fairly easily, then endure his anticlimactic villain speech. When he snickers at Luke, Alaric gives him a punch in the face. 

When he laughs and spits in Luke's direction for having one of _them_ defend him, it’s Luke who does. 

*

After they hand the shadowhunter over to the clave, Magnus heals both of their split hands, free of charge. If anything, because the punching ordeal was entertaining to watch. 

He heals Alaric first, just in time for him to have to pick up a call from the station and politely go to another room.

Magnus smiles up at Luke. “I wouldn’t expect two police officers to be this bad at throwing a punch.” 

Luke shrugs. “We have more of a desk job. And usually, when we fight, it’s in wolf form.” 

“‘We’, huh,” Magnus says, eyes catching light. “You guys seem to be more of a team than ever.” 

Luke seems taken aback, but pleased. “We are,” he says, and there’s no mistaking the grin on his face. “I’ve been making sure of that.” 

“It’s working,” Magnus says, patting Luke’s now-healed hand. Then, in a moment of unexpected vulnerability, he adds, “it’s inspiring to watch.” 

Magnus has been- trying. Hard. So hard. But it still feels like the abyss between him and the rest of the world is too big, like he’s too much. Seeing the safety and companionship between Luke and Alaric - it hurts almost as much as it gives him hope. 

Maybe there is some payoff in baring your heart, after all. 

4\. 

“Hello, Luke,” Magnus says as he opens the door. It feels a lot like the first - and last - time this happened all those years ago; the way Luke shows up unannounced, late at night, looking as lost as he usually allows himself to be. But it also doesn’t; last time, Luke had been miserable, and now, even as he’s biting his lip and shifting a little in nervousness, he looks anything but - there’s a glimmer of fire and hope and even excitement in his eyes. He doesn’t look like a man who doesn’t know where he’s going; he looks like one who _is_ , but isn’t quite sure what to do to get there. 

He looks like someone who’s actively reaching out for help.

 _It’s inspiring_ , Magnus thinks, an echo of a previous sentiment.

“Hey, Magnus,” Luke answers curtly, raising his hand in an almost wave. He closes the door swiftly behind him, and Magnus settles into his couch, summoning himself a martini. This looks like it’ll be a long talk. “I’m sorry for barging in.” 

Magnus shrugs. “Perks of being the High Warlock,” he says, gesturing to his couch. “Besides, I don’t mind. Just make sure you get me some more of that Moo Shu,” he adds, almost an afterthought. He throws in a wink for good measure. 

Luke looks like he would be chuckling, but is a bit too lost in his own head for that. Magnus sighs. “But you have my attention. To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“We have a new member in our pack.” Luke answers, the words leaving him all at once. 

“Oh.” 

Magnus pauses for a second, and Luke just stares at him as he finally starts putting himself to motion.

He stands up. “Are they alright? Hurt? Do you need me to heal them, or someone else? Or- is this a feral situation? You could’ve called me-” 

“No, no, no,” Luke says, making calming gestures with his hands. “Sorry, I should have led with that. No, uh, we rescued her a while ago. Well- I did.” 

Oh. Magnus sits back down, very slowly, then gestures for Luke to do the same. “I see,” he says, slowly, even if he had more questions than before. What does Luke need him for, then? He’s been known to assist when new downworlders are found, of course, but usually people want him to help with the- more emergencial parts of the job. “And are you having problems?”

“No, not at all. She’s doing pretty well, actually,” he says, running a hand over his neck absentmindedly. “But she’s just a teenager, you know?” His voice sounds soft, almost a sigh. “She had no family. And I took her in, and it feels- different.” 

Magnus frowns, and Luke chuckles. 

“Last one to join the pack was Alaric. That was- years ago. Things are different now. I already knew him from the station, even if we hadn’t been friends before that. And… Well, I was a little new, too.” 

“A year is hardly new,” Magnus says. 

“You know it is,” Luke counters.

He smiles, humourlessly. “I do.” 

“And I felt lonely, too. The pack didn’t trust me, for obvious reasons. I was drowning in guilt and I was lost, and helping Alaric settle into being a werewolf- it helped me settle, too. And helped the pack trust me, when I helped him. Well, I’m sure he also made a point to tell them to include me,” he chuckles slowly, “But the thing is, I was also figuring myself out. Now it’s different. I’m older. I’ve found my place with them. She’s my _responsibility_.” 

Magnus supposes he understands that. Luke had been alone most of his life. The closest he had to family was the Circle, and that- didn’t end well. 

Magnus understands what that feels like.

But also- “Not just yours,” he says, softly. “You have a whole pack with you.” 

“I know,” he says, “It’s what I told her. The pack is a family. We’re all on her corner. But _I_ found her. It took her a while to even agree to go to Jade Wolf with me and Alaric. She’s looking up to me, now. And I don’t want to let her down.” He pauses, looking up so his eyes can meet Magnus’, and Magnus realizes that Luke had been hunching over, “What the pack gave me- a chance at a new life, a chance of redemption. A family like I’ve never had before. Not based on blood and hatred, but on care. It’s the greatest gift I’ve ever gotten.” 

“And you want to give her the same.” 

Luke nods. “Yes. I want her to feel as grateful- as happy as I feel now, looking at the pack.” 

“That’s a beautiful sentiment,” Magnus says, looking down at his glass. “I think that in itself is more than enough to make sure you are on the right path.” 

“You can’t do well enough with just sentiment,” Luke argues. 

“No. But you definitely won’t if your heart is on the wrong place.” He raises his eyebrows at Luke, just for emphasis. “And you’re clearly trying to do good on that feeling, if you came to me in the middle of the night just for that.” He pauses, “Although, other than reassuring you of that, I’m not sure how else I can help you with that.” 

“I just figured you’d have a few tips,” he shrugs. “I know you’ve been on that situation, too.” 

_Not the same situation,_ Magnus thinks. He didn’t have a family to back him up already.

Then he thinks back. Thinks of how Ragnor and Cat and even Dot were there for him and Raphael. Thinks of how the two of them built their own little family in each other. 

It has to start somewhere, doesn’t it?

Magnus stops, opens his mouth. Then pauses, takes a sip of his drink. Luke just stares at him, still looking open and so _hopeful_ , and in that moment Luke looks younger than he ever has before, to Magnus. 

“Also,” he adds, rubbing his own neck again, “she told me she’s trans, too. It’s, uh, why she didn’t have a family before.” 

“Oh.” Magnus says again, a little dumbly.

“It’s not the _only_ reason I came to you, but I figured you could help me, make sure I don’t miss the mark with her?” It sounds more like a question than an affirmation, and Magnus chuckles. 

“It’s okay. It just took me by surprise, is all,” he takes another sip of his drink, “Just try not to make assumptions, I’d say is the most important part. Ask her what she wants. Make sure you respect that,” he shrugs. “Let her know you’ll be by her side should anything happen, that you wouldn’t blame her. Support her. You know. The usual deal with having kids.”

“I guess I wouldn’t know.” 

“Fair enough,” he raises an eyebrow, “but just because you haven’t raised any kids before, doesn’t mean you don’t know the basics. We want what everyone else wants. To belong.” _To not be alone._

He pauses. “I can talk to her, if you want. I’m sure she’ll feel more comfortable knowing she’s not the only one in the shadow world. But really, Luke, I think you will do just fine.” 

“I’d appreciate that.” 

Magnus moves to say something else, but there’s a knock on the door. So what he ends up with is, “hold that thought.” 

He moves to answer it. It’s only polite. 

“Magnus,” Alaric says, sounding scared, almost pleading, “is Luke here?” 

“He is.” Alaric moves right past him in a haze, and he sighs. “Safe and sound, I might add,” he calls out, a tilting of annoyance in his voice, which Alaric thoroughly ignores, but that Luke shoots him an apologetic look for. 

“Luke,” Alaric says, his voice sounding like a comfort, and Magnus suddenly feels like _he’s_ the one breaking in. “What happened? I woke up and couldn’t find you anywhere, I thought-”

“I just needed to clear my head,” Luke interrupts. Then he adds, as softly as he can, “I’m sorry.” 

Understanding downs on Alaric’s face, easily, like Luke's feelings come to him as second nature. “Is this about Maia?” 

“If Maia is the newest werewolf in your pack, then yes,” Magnus says, pouring himself another drink. 

Alaric nods. “She is. Has been glued to Luke over here ever since he found her. I’m surprised she wasn’t the one to notice.” There’s something almost like a challenge there, a callout that Magnus doesn’t miss, and neither does Luke, judging by the way his posture stiffens. But there is also gentleness and care, “I left a note saying we went out to visit Magnus.” 

“How did you know he was here?” Magnus is genuinely curious about that. Luke and him are friends, but Magnus is not exactly his closest friend. Although, now that he thinks of it, he might be, if you disconsider the pack. 

Alaric shrugs, finally turning to look at Magnus. He does look apologetic, at least. “It’s not like him to disappear in the middle of the night like this. I figured he needed help. And you are-” 

_The High Warlock of Brooklyn,_ Magnus thinks.

“Someone we trust,” is what Alaric says. 

“Oh,” Magnus answers again, trying to hide his smile behind his cup. These two are really set out to surprise him, today. 

Alaric turns back to Luke, brushing off the moment casually. “You could have talked to me, Lukes.” 

“I didn’t want to burden you with that. And Magnus here has experience with downworlder kids, you know.” 

“Technically, Raphael was a young adult when I found him.” 

“Technically, so is Maia,” Alaric shrugs. “But Luke. You know it’s not like that. The only thing you could possibly burden me with was going out trying to look for you at fuck o’clock in the middle of the night.” He reaches out to cup Luke’s face with his hand, and Magnus suddenly realizes that Alaric kneeled so him and Luke could be on eye-level. The movement was so swift none of them noticed. 

Luke laughs, and the motion makes him turn a bit to meet Alaric’s hand, a hidden kind of nuzzle. “I didn’t expect _this_ to be the one night where you weren’t completely passed out.” 

“I don’t _pass out_.” 

“I once threw a bucket of water on you and you didn’t flinch.” 

“I had been _shot_ that week.” 

“You snore like a damn stereotype-” 

“Luke.” 

Luke sighs.

“Like i said. I’m sorry. I just needed to clear my head.” 

Magnus looks at the pair of them, and sighs. “You put too much weight on your shoulders,” he comments. “Whatever you do, you’re clearly not doing this alone. So..." he shrugs, suddenly feeling sheepish, "don’t act like you are.” 

Alaric looks up at Magnus, and smiles. “See? This is why I knew he’d have come to you.” 

Then he turns back to Luke, “he’s right, you know. You’re not alone.” 

It’s Luke’s turn to smile. “I know.” 

There’s an uncomfortable beat, and they just look at each other.

“Well, now that Alaric has come to collect you, I do believe you should both head back to the Jade Wolf. Maia will probably want you two around, and contrary to popular belief, I do sleep sometimes.” 

“Sorry for that,” Luke says, but his smile is too bright for Magnus to really mean it, “All the Moo Shu you could possibly want is yours.” 

“Oh, I’m counting on that.” 

5\. 

Some years later, Theo steps down from being a leader, and Luke is appointed the new Alpha. Unsurprisingly, Alaric is his second-in-command.

There’s a party going on at Jade Wolf, and well- Magnus is usually not one to miss those. When he gets there, everyone is already considerably drunk, and he suddenly regrets his choice of bringing some whiskey with him. Especially when it’s immediately taken away by an over-excited Russell. At least he hands it straight to Maia. Magnus knows, by this point, that she can be trusted with anything, specially expensive drinks. 

Her eyes are glinting and she smiles as she starts making someone a cocktail, and Magnus gives her a little wave that she answers enthusiastically.

She’s so bright. She looks nothing like the girl Magnus had met all that time ago, silent and scared. But she looks like the girl Magnus knew she could be - there was that same gentle fire in her eyes, strength and compassion and love for life even after everything she went through. 

She lets the scars she once did everything to hid show, like she’s proud of who she is, and Magnus almost envies her. 

But really, he feels too happy to. 

Especially so when he bumps into Raphael. 

“My boy,” Magnus smiles, and Raphael does too, even as he clearly looks a little put off by all the lights and noises in the place. “Didn’t expect to see you here.”

Raphael shrugs, like it’s no big deal that a vampire is at a werewolf party. “Thought it’d be good to come. You know, diplomacy and all that. Marcos and some of the others were here, too, but they already left.” 

Magnus raises an eyebrow. “Why didn’t you go with them?”

“Oh, I’ve just been talking to Maia. She’s the bartender. Luke’s protege. She’s nice.” 

“She is,” Magnus answers, aware of the way he softens. 

Raphael does a little self deprecating chuckle. “I wouldn’t know. We had been at war for a long time, with- well, you know. This is actually the first time I’ve ever been to Jade Wolf, even after I became clan leader.” 

“First time, huh? And what do you think of it?”

“Currently? It’s noisy.” 

Magnus laughs, and it’s Raphael’s turn to soften.

“But it’s nice. I think I might be able to take some tips with the wolves, figure out how to bring the clan together again. I remember they were in a pretty rough shape some years ago.” 

Magnus melts. He can’t help it. “They grow up so fast,” he jokes, otherwise he’d get way too emotional for the occasion. Raphael rolls his eyes, but there’s no mistaking his smile. “No, really,” Magnus adds, something like nervousness settling into him with the admission, “I’ve missed you.” 

Raphael takes his hand almost on instinct, and Magnus relaxes just slightly. “Me too. I’m sorry. I’ve been busy with the clan, but you know I wouldn’t want to push you out.” 

Magnus breathes. “I know.” 

“Sorry about that. Theo wanted way too many cocktails, so I had to tell him to calm down. Oh, hey, Magnus,” Maia says, slipping to the booth in front of Raphael like that had been her place the whole night. 

Raphael laughs, turning a bit to her. “It’s okay. I know he isn’t exactly easy to negotiate with.” 

“When are they ever?” 

Raphael’s eyes light up with amusement, and Magnus feels some of his worry slip away. “I should go find Luke,” he decides, patting Raphael’s shoulder lightly. 

He’s surprised when Raphael turns to him fully before he can leave. “I’ll go visit you tomorrow,” he says, with finality.

“Okay,” is all Magnus answers, but there’s no hiding his grin. 

*

Luke has his arm draped over Alaric’s shoulders, and both of them are definitely drunk. They’re also holding huge glasses of beer. “Magnus!” he says, waving at him over Alaric. 

“Hello, Luke,” Magnus says, amused, “I guess congratulations are in order.” 

“Thank you!” Luke smiles, gesturing for Magnus to take another cup. Magnus conjures himself a martini instead. “You’re going to offend Maia.”

“Then don’t tell her,” he winks. 

“Fair enough,” Alaric responds, smile broad and carefree, and then he shrugs when Luke turns at him, still not taking his arm off his shoulders. “What? It’s true.” 

“He should have some of Maia’s cocktails.” 

Luke makes almost offended gestures to emphasize his point, and Magnus can’t help but laugh. “Don’t worry, I will. I’m just giving her some time first. She’s been busy today.” 

“She’s a great bartender.” 

Magnus laughs again. “Oh, I’m well aware of that. Best Sangria I’ve ever tasted. And I’ve had a _lot_ of Sangria in my lifetime.” 

Luke beams. “See!” 

“Stop being so dramatic, you know I’m as proud of her as you are. I just said the kid deserves a break,” Alaric rolls his eyes, but there’s no mistaking the affection there. 

Magnus takes a sip of his martini. “Either way, I just wanted to say congratulations, Luke. You’ve done well to deserve this position.” 

“Thanks,” Luke answers, suddenly seeming to sober up. He looks up at Alaric, his eyes soft and shining in a way that has nothing to do with the lights. “I never thought I’d get here.” 

They look at each other, small smiles on their faces, like their success is one and the same. And Magnus supposes it is.

“I’m glad to see you’re doing well,” he says to both of them, and leaves them to it. 

+1

“I was getting used to not seeing you in my doorstep,” Magnus says in lieu of a greeting, opening the door without moving from his place in his seat. “I don’t suppose this is pack business.” 

“No, sorry. I’m just- kind of freaking out.”

His voice sounds a bit too calm for someone who’s _freaking out_ , so Magnus frowns at him. “Did something happen?” he asks, finally closing his book. Who was he kidding? Of course he wasn’t going to be able to read it. 

“Not really. Except it did. I’m just- I don’t know, you’re the only bisexual person I know, and I thought-” 

Magnus’ frown deepens. What does that have to do with anything? “I’m afraid I’m not following,” he says sincerely, trying to look as open as possible.

“I just…” Luke bites his lip, then straightens his shoulders, and tries again, “I think I’m bisexual, too. And it’s probably late to be realizing that, I know. And I feel so blind and stupid that I never realized it before, but- well, it makes sense. But also, realizing that came with realizing that I’m in love with Alaric, and I don’t know what to do with _that_ part. We’ve been partners for so long, and I’ve always had him in my corner, and I guess I just settled into it. And that’s fine. But now I feel like I might ruin that, maybe already _have_ just from realizing it, and I don’t know what to do with this anymore, and I know you’re probably just going to tell me to tell him like I know I should, but well. I figured you might have something to say that I haven’t thought of. Also, this is the first time I tell anyone. There is that, too.” He exhales. “Sorry. That was probably a lot.” 

Magnus blinks. Once, twice. Opens his mouth. Then frowns yet again. 

“Wait,” he says as slowly as he can, while his brain finishes connecting all the dots. “You and Alaric aren't married?"

**Author's Note:**

> if you've read it so far, please leave a comment!


End file.
